FAQ
How do I get gems? You can get gems by completing missions and achievements, by clearing obstacles (bushes, trees, etc.) on your island and your friends' islands, and by getting victor's bonuses and tournament victory rewards. You can get 5 gems every 7 hours from the Cave. What do I need gems for? You need gems to speed up construction and production, to buy food and resources, and to speed up squad recruitment and research time. If you're low on resources, press the price to see how many gems you can pay to make up for the resources you lack. How can I conquer an island? Press the Islands button in the lower-left corner of the UI, select the Resources, Marauders, or Players tab, and explore the selected island. Once you've explored the island, you can see what the enemy troops look like and launch an attack. Why do I need to conquer islands? When you conquer islands, you get a victor's reward, as well as an increase in gold or resource profit. Gold from conquered marauder camps and player bases goes to the Residence, and resources from production islands are delivered via cargo Boat. How long are conquered islands protected? They are protected as soon as they are conquered, but when this protection ends, the island can be captured by an enemy. The more islands you hold, the harder it is to hold them, since islands' protection time reduces with each island you capture. Can enemies take all my islands? You cannot lose all of your conquered islands. An enemy can capture at most a half of the islands you have conquered. Why did I get these medals, and what are they good for? Medals are awarded when you win battles. When you lose islands or your base is defeated, you lose medals. Medals determine your ranking. When clans participate in tournaments, the clans with the highest number of medals won in the tournament. How can I strengthen my army? Build and improve Boats. The better your Boat, the more recruited troops it can hold. Research units and Battle Machines at the Academy. Upgrade your Motorboat and research Support Items. Also, upgrade your Residence to unlock new units. How can I protect my base from enemy attacks? Build and upgrade Garrisons and fill them with squads. Research units at the Academy to make them stronger. Construct defensive buildings like the Gate, Tower, Barricades and upgrade them. Build and upgrade a Fence to make your defensive buildings stronger. How do I earn gold? You can win gold by defeating a marauder camp or enemy base. When an island is liberated, gold income from the island is brought to your Residence. Your Residence also produces gold - the higher its level, the more gold it gives you! How do I get building resources? Resources can be seized when you defeat enemies. Conquering resource islands will start resource shipments to your island on cargo Boats. You can also produce resources on your own island. Plus, every day you can get resource aid from the Aid Helicopter. Why do I need food, and how do I get it? You need food to recruit squads in your Boats and Garrisons. Food can be produced at Pizzerias and seized when you win victories on other islands. Upgrade your Pizzerias and Barn to ensure you have enough food for recruiting the squads you need. How can I increase my experience level? To increase your experience level, build and upgrade buildings. Can I build or upgrade two buildings at once? You may only build or upgrade one building at a time. How do I join a clan, and what does joining a clan do for me? First, build a Clan Headquarters (you'll need a level 4 Residence). Then you can join a clan or create your own. Being a member of a clan can strengthen your army - just request clan squad troops from the Clan Headquarters menu! How do I request clan units? Press your Clan Headquarters and you'll see a picture of the clan squad and a Request button. Press the button and your request will appear in the clan chat window, where your clanmates can send you troops by pressing the Send button. What is a clan squad, and what does it do for me? A clan squad is a bonus squad that clan members can get. To get one, request troops in the Clan Headquarters menu and wait for your clanmates to help by sending them. Clan squads can participate both in attacks and in defending your base. How can I swap out units in my Boat or Garrison? Press the Boat or Garrison to see the appropriate menu, and then press the Swap Unit button. A window will open offering you the option to select a different squad. Press the squad you want to recruit to begin its recruitment. Can I continue my game on a new device? Yes you can. Remember that the only way to transfer your account to a new device is to have it linked to a Google+ account. Login to Google+ on your new device and the game will ask if you want to load your village on the new device. Can I play multiple accounts on a single device? Casual Heroes supports only one account per device. Playing multiple games on a single device is the best way to permanently lose all your villages. Can I reset the game and start again from the beginning? Currently it's not possible to restart your game. However, you can start a new game on any device that doesn't have a previous game of Casual Heroes on it. ru:Вопросы_по_игре_(FAQ) Category:Game Process